Historias Navideñas
by angylopez
Summary: Son pequeñas historias sobre algunas parejas y tambien historias familiares. Capitulo uno: EndoxNatsumi, Capitulo dos: IchinosexAki, Capitulo tres: FudouxFuyuka, Capitulo cuatro: HarunaxTachimukai, Capitulo cinco: KidoxTouko.
1. Chapter 1: El regalo robado

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

¡Hola! Para comenzar este estilo de fic no es el que suelo hacer porque normalmente utilizo humor pero lo cambiare esta vez, este fic es sobre historias distintas sobre algunas parejas también sobre la familia.

Pareja: Endo y Natsumi.

**Historias navideñas.**

Era una de esas mañanas nevadas en Inazuma por lo que se podía observar las casas de la ciudad estaban adornadas con decoraciones por las fiestas navideñas que se acercaban, algunas personas estaban apresuradas por las reuniones familiares, otros comprando lo necesario para la época, pero en había un chico con el cabello castaño que corría por la cuidad tratando de encontrar un regalo para su novia, Endo Mamoru ya había encontrado que comprarle a sus padres e incluso a su abuelo pero el quería regalarle algo especial a su novia puesto que para el ella era muy especial y estuvo buscando por varios días algo hasta que encontró un hermoso collar el cual era perfecto para regalarle afortunadamente el chico había encontrado su regalo un día antes de navidad pero cuando el venia de regreso a su casa un hombre quería asaltarlo y para desgracias de Endo le quito las cosas que llevaba incluyendo el regalo que pensaba darle a Natsumi, después de eso el pobre chico se quedo sin nada que darle a su novia, en ese mismo instante él sentía como el mundo se le venia encima, se sentía como destrozado había perdido el collar que le había costado sus ahorros el chico solo pudo pensar "Que cruel puede ser la vida a veces" lo único que hizo después fue regresar a casa para tratar de pensar, cuando llego se encontró con su madre horneando galletas, el seguía confundido sobre que podía hacer pero decidió contarle a su madre sobre lo que paso.

¿Mamá puedo contarte algo?

Claro que si hijo, que no te de pena, es sobre tu novia o algo así.

Es que me acaban de robar el regalo que le pensaba regalar a Natsumi además de que no tengo dinero, lo peor es que Natsumi vendrá con su padre aquí en la noche para estar junto en Navidad. –Dijo Endo con mucha tristeza.

Mamoru ten esto. –Su madre tomo la mano de su hijo y le entrego más dinero.

Pero mama no creo encontrar algo ahora lo que le había dado era perfecto. –Dijo Endo mientras se deprimía más que antes.

¡Anímate hijo tal vez encuentres otro regalo para tu novia! –Exclamo su madre.

Tienes razón, eres la mejor madre del mundo. –Endo abrazo a su madre para después salir de la cocina.

El chico salió de su casa rápidamente para buscar algo más que darle a Natsumi y se pasó toda la tarde buscando algo pero como era la víspera Navidad no había casi ningún comercio abierto y después de buscar en durante mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo el chico simplemente se sentó en una banca del parque además de estar desesperado estaba cansado, el chico castaño miro al cielo recordándole los momento que había vivido con Natsumi en ese instante se le apareció un hombre vestido con un traje rojo, botas y barba.

Hola muchacho. –Dijo el hombre desconocido.

Hola, ¿Usted no es Santa Claus verdad? –Pregunto Endo.

Claro que lo soy, pero eso no es el punto.

No tengo cinco años ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para creer en los deseos además lo único que desearía en este instante seria recuperar el regalo que le tenia que dar a Natsumi. –El chico volvió a mirar al cielo en ese momento le salieron unas lagrimas de los ojos.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien creo que deberías regresar a tú casa te debe de estar esperando tú familia, espero que pases una feliz navidad yo me tengo que ir. –Dijo el hombre desconocido.

El hombre salió caminando del parque dejando a Endo muy confundido sobre lo que tenia que hacer, el chico castaño se limpio las lagrimas después recibió una llamada de Natsumi.

¿Dónde estas? –Pregunto la chica.

No importa donde este voy para allá. –Contesto el chico.

De acuerdo, no olvides que te quiero. –Dijo la chica con mucha ternura.

Yo también.

Endo Mamoru se levanto de la banca y camino hasta su casa, cuando entro vio a su familia reunida pero seguía angustia por el problema del regalo, trato de disimular su angustia pero Natsumi se había dado cuenta de su estado y lo llevo a la parte trasera de la casa par poder conversar.

¿Algo te preocupa? –Pregunto la chica.

No, es que estoy un poco cansado. –El chico trato de sonreír pero no pudo.

No me mientas dime la verdad ¿Qué te paso? –La chica lo tomo de las manos.

Es que te había comprado un regalo pero me lo robaron. –Contesto el chico en ese momento Natsumi lo abrazo.

¿Cuál era el regalo? –Pregunto su novia.

Era un collar en una pequeña cajita. –Dijo el chico con algo de tristeza.

Era como este que tengo aquí. –Natsumi saco la cajita de su bolso.

¿Cómo lo encontraste? –Pregunto sorprendido Endo.

Cuando venia para tú casa me encontré con un señor extraño que decía que era Santa Claus y me dijo que esto era de parte tuya. –Dijo Natsumi de lo más tranquila.

Pero…. –El chico recordó al tipo extraño del parque y reacciono. –Entonces el si es Santa Claus.

Deberías dejar de entrenar tan duro creo que los golpes te están afectando. –Dijo la chica mientras se reía de lo que el chico había dicho.

No es gracioso pase casi todo el día de hoy frustrado por esto. –Reprocho el chico.

Bueno es momento de darte mi regalo. –Dijo Natsumi.

En ese instante la chica se acerco lentamente al chico para besarlo en los labios, Endo solo se sintió confundido por eso pues ellos no se habían dado su primer beso todavía así que lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el beso transmitiendo a través de ese beso todos esos sentimientos que sentía en ese instante… después de un rato se separaron.

¡Te Amo Natsumi Raimon!

Yo también te amo Endo Mamoru.

El chico la volvió a besar de alegría pero fueron interrumpidos provocando un gran sonrojo en los dos pues eran sus padres los que habían interrumpido su momento de pareja, ellos les dijeron que tenían que entrar a la casa para la cena, después de eso todos pasaron la víspera de Navidad como una familia unida.

**Fin.**

Espero que les allá gustado.

Esto es algo nuevo para mí pero yo digo que me salió bien.

¡Felices fiestas adelantado!

Gracias por leerlo.

Esperen a ver más historias…

**Dejen reviews por favor  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que parecia imposible

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Se que me tarde con la segunda historia pero es que mi mente procesa humor, pero para mi suerte hay días que procesa historias como estas como sea, el punto es que les dejo aquí la historia.

Pareja: Ichinose y Aki.

* * *

**Lo que parecía imposible.**

Era la tarde de la víspera de navidad y una chica con el cabello de color verde estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, parecía deprimida por alguna extraña razón no quería conversar con nadie, lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente a la chica era esa llamada que había recibido esa misma mañana.

_Flashback…._

Aki Kino estaba ordenando su habitación, tenía una gran sonrisa y una enorme alegría por dentro pues su querido amigo Kazuya Ichinose vendría de visita junto con Domon, ella se sentía muy feliz de ver a sus amigos pero ella pensaba especialmente en Ichinose, la chica no comprendía el porque pensaba tanto en su amigo a veces pensaba que tal vez le gustaba pero ella prefería negarlo pues no lo aceptaba, según ella el solo es un gran amigo o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, cuando termino de ordenar todo recibió una llamada de Ichinose, ella como siempre contesto alegremente pero el chico le dijo que habían llegado a Tokio pero no podrían llegar a Inazuma pues los vuelos se habían cancelado por problemas técnicos y no llegarían para navidad ni siquiera después porque ellos dos tendrían que regresar a Estados Unidos dos días después de navidad sin nada más que decir Ichinose se despidió de Aki, deseándole lo mejor y lamentándose por lo sucedido.

Después de que la chica escuchara eso se sintió mal al no poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

_Fin del Flashback._

La chica no entendía el porque se sentía así, estaba claro que casi siempre no los podía ver pero ella de verdad deseaba volver a verlos en especial a Ichinose, a pesar de que ella no tuviera una amistada tan cercana con el como la de hace años cuando eran niños, ella lo sentía cerca y deseaba en verdad estar a su lado una vez más pero era imposible simplemente la chica tendría que esperar a que Ichinose tuviera tiempo para poder irla a ver a Japón, había algo más que la chica pensaba y no lograba entender, eso que ella no lograba entender era el hecho de que ella deseara estar junto a su amigo pero no como una amiga si no tal vez como algo más pero en el momento cuando ella pensó en ese hecho simplemente lo negó con la cabeza, el pensar eso la estaba matando ella simplemente no podía pensar en tener algo más que una amistada con Ichinose pues para comenzar arruinaría su amistad si algo sale mal y para terminar Rika estaba interesada en el y tal vez su amigo sentía lo mismo. Al pasar horas se volvió de noche tan solo faltaban treinta minutos para navidad y Aki seguía encerrada en su habitación, sus padres estaban preocupados así que su madre decidió entrar y averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, cuando entro vio a su hija con una almohada encima de su rostro.

¿Hija te sientes bien? –Pregunto angustiada la madre de la chica.

Si, solo estoy un poco cansada. –La chica no quitaba la almohada de su rostro.

Aki, se sincera conmigo, se que te sientes mal por algo, dímelo soy tu madre. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Aki, después le quito a su hija la almohada que tenia encima en su rostro.

Estaba bien, Ichinose y Domon iban a venir de visita pero ya no podrán y tal vez no los pueda volver a ver durante muchísimo tiempo además no entiendo el porque me siento mal por no poder ver a Ichinose. –Aki no se había dado cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho, al parecer inconscientemente había dicho que se sentía mal por Ichinose eso provoco que a su madre le saliera una sonrisa enorme al ya saber la respuesta de su estado.

Creo que ya se que es lo que te pasa, hija ¿Te gusta tu Ichinose? –Dijo su madre provocando que Aki se pusiera roja y muy nerviosa.

N-No…. C-Creo. –Tartamudeo mientras trataba de analizarlo un poco.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por el? –Pregunto su madre.

No lo se, estoy confundida. –Dijo Aki con mucha tristeza.

Hija cuando sientes amor por alguien, quieres estar a su lado sin importar nada, desearías estar todo el tiempo con esa persona, no dejas de pensar en ella. –Dijo la madre de la chica para después abrazarla.

Mamá creo que ya no estoy tan confundida pero debería salir a tomar un poco de aire. –Dijo la chica para después levantarse de su cama.

Aki abrígate bien y no te tardes mucho recuerda que son ya se acerca la media noche por cierto. –Dijo la madre de Aki.

La chica se abrigo y luego salió de su casa tratando de olvidar su tristeza, ahora ya ella sabia lo que sentía estaba más claro que el agua, ella estaba enamorada de Kazuya Ichinose pero eso no impedía que ella se sintiera mal al no poder ver al chico que le gustaba, Aki se dirigió al parque de la ciudad, cuando llego vio un árbol de navidad que había puesto en el centro del parque, era hermoso ver ese árbol adornado con luces y peluches, pero en ese instante recordó a su amigo, la chica no pudo hacer mas que llorar por no poder hacer nada para poder verlo.

Ichinose…. –Fue lo único que pudo susurrar la chica, después ella trato de calmarse pero no pudo y siguió llorando silenciosamente.

En ese instante alguien abrazo a Aki provocando que ella se sonrojara, después la chica se aparto de el y lo vio…. Era Kazuya Ichinose.

¿Aki estabas llorando? –Pregunto el chico castaño.

Si digo no, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la chica confundida.

No deberías llorar así más bien deberías estar muy feliz. –Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella para secarle las lágrimas. –Ahora contestare tu pregunta….

_Flashback…_

Ichinose y Domon estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, pero el chico castaño estaba con una mirada triste y perdida.

Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Domon.

Es que tenia muchas ganas de ver a Aki pero el vuelo se cancelo además tenemos que regresa a Estados Unidos en dos días, no podre verla en mucho tiempo. –Dijo Ichinose.

Yo también tenia muchas ganas de verla pero no se puede, vamos alégrate un poco, no es tan malo, podremos verla en otra ocasión aunque veo casi imposible que regresemos de nuevo a Japón recuerda que no podemos estar viajando siempre. –Dijo Domon.

No puedo sentirme feliz yo en verdad quería estar con ella, para mi es alguien muy especial. –Dijo con mucha tristeza.

Ichinose se que te gusta Aki y no me lo niegues, pero en ocasiones la vida es así. -Dijo su amigo para tranquilizarlo pero no funcionaba.

Domon no voy a negarlo, ¡Si me gusta Aki Kino pero no puedo verla! –Exclamo Ichinose provocando que todas las personas en el aeropuerto se le quedaran viendo y de repente a los dos se les acerca un hombre vestido como Santa Claus.

¡Jojojo feliz navidad! –Exclamo el señor disfrazado como Santa.

Feliz navidad… -Dijo Ichinose de una manera muy deprimente.

Disculpe es que mi amigo no esta muy feliz. –Domon trataba de excusar a su amigo.

No hay problema, comprendo que los jóvenes de ahora tienen muchos problemas sentimentales pero cuéntame Ichinose ¿Qué es lo que te tiene angustiado? –Pregunto Santa Claus.

_Como supo que se llamaba Ichinose no recuerdo que el lo haya gritado. _–Pensó Domon

Lo que pasa es que yo tenía muchas ganas de ver a una chica pero el vuelo se cancelo y ya no podre verla. –Dijo el chico castaño.

Mira muchacho a veces cuando las cosas parecen imposibles siempre hay que tener aunque sea una pizca de esperanza. –Dijo el señor.

Tiene razón, tengo que buscar la manera de ver a Aki. –El chico dejo su tristeza a un lado y se levando con toda la esperanza que podía poseer.

Pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho en este día es difícil encontrar un medio de transporte. –Dijo Domon.

No se preocupen muchachos yo puedo llevarlos en mi avión privado. –Dijo el señor vestido como Santa Claus.

¿En serio? –Preguntaron los dos chicos.

¡Claro vengan conmigo! –Exclamo Santa Claus.

_Fin del Flashback._

Y así fue como llegue aquí. –Dijo Ichinose.

Entiendo, oye Ichinose ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, que si pero yo quisiera hacer algo antes de tú pregunta. –El chico se acerco a la chica acortando la distancia entre los dos provocando un sonrojo en los dos pero el siguió acercándose cada vez más hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica dándole un beso en el que le transmitía sus sentimientos y Aki le correspondió de la misma manera y después de un rato se separaron pero los dos seguían sonrojados.

Lo siento pero es que me gustas demasiado… -Susurro el chico castaño, la chica pudo escucharlo perfectamente luego de oír eso ella lo abrazo.

Ichinose no me gustas…. –Dijo la chica dejando al chico impactado. –Me encantas.

Me asustaste pensé que había cometido la peor tontería de mi vida pero sabes me alegra que lo hayas dicho porque a mi también me encantas. –Dijo el chico mientras se volvió a acercar a ella para volverla a besar, los dos están juntos solos nada los interrumpía pero llego su querido amigo Domon el cual se quedo sin palabras al verlos besarse, la pareja se dio cuenta y se separo de inmediato.

Perdónenme yo no quería interrumpir pero ya no importa ya se dejaron de besar. –Dijo Domon.

Tengo que regresar a casa pero ¿No quieren venir? –Pregunto la chica.

Por supuesto que si. –Dijeron los dos chicos.

Después de eso los tres se fueron a la casa de la chica, todos celebraron juntos la navidad, pasaron un gran rato junto y Aki le presento a su familia a su novio y a su amigo Domon.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic!

Dejen reviews por favor.

Esto va especialmente para Nao-chan16 y para todos los fans de esta pareja.


	3. Chapter 3: Y todo esto porque me perdí

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Pareja: Fudou y Fuyuka.

**Y todo esto paso porque me perdí.**

Todo comenzó la mañana de la víspera de navidad, una chica con cabello de color violeta estaba acompañando a su padre en la compras de ultima hora y como es de esperarse muchas personas estaban comprando, cualquiera se podría perder entre tanta gente por eso el padre de Fuyuka le había dicho que no se alejara a pesar de ya no ser una niña su padre la cuidaba mucho pero en esa mañana la chica se había distraído con unos adornos que había visto lastimosamente no era hora para observar nada ya que eso provoco que ella se perdiera, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba se asusto y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier parte después de un par de minutos ella se encontraba en una parte de la cuidad que jamás había visto, ese lugar no tenia un buen aspecto provocaba algo de miedo ver ese callejón, la chica ya no sabía que hacer, estaba perdida, asustada y sin ninguna persona que la pudiera ayudar, por un momento ella sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, cuando volteo a ver era… Akio Fudou solo que ella estaba asustada y no lo lograba reconocer todavía.

Este no es un lugar para alguien como tú. –Dijo el chico castaño.

¿Quién eres? –Pregunto la chica asustada.

Akio Fudou jugué en el equipo de Inazuma Japón, por si no lo recuerdas tú eras gerente del equipo y tu papa era el entrenador. –Dijo el chico con un poco de superioridad.

Si ya te recordé, no eras muy amable ni tampoco amistoso. –Dijo la chica ya un poco más tranquila.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el chico con un tono de fastidio.

Estoy aquí porque me perdí. –Contesto Fuyuka.

Que tontería perderse, deberías ya saber cuidarte sola.

No tienes porque ser tan grosero conmigo. –Reprocho la chica.

Así me comporto yo con todo el mundo si no te gusta vete. –Dijo el chico mientras se recostaba en una pared.

Mira no se donde estoy solo quiero regresar con mi papa. –Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico. -¿Me puedes ayudar?

Ayudarte…. no tengo ganas de aguantar a un chica hoy. -Respondió Fudou.

Vamos al menos no me dejes sola aquí.

El chico castaño simplemente la ignoro y comenzó a caminar, ella lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue seguirlo ya que algo más no podía hacer, por lo menos no iba a estar sola pero Fudou se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba siguiendo pero decidió no tomarle importancia puesto que no tenia ganas de discutir con absolutamente nadie y así paso el tiempo hasta que el chico se detuvo en frente de una casa, cuando paro volteo a ver a Fuyuka e intento hacer que se fuera pero ella le contestaba que tenia miedo de quedarse sola pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Fudou, intento volverla a ignorar pero la chica se lo suplico y no le quedo de otra que aceptar a no dejarla sola, el chico la llevo a su casa, no era el lugar más alegre del mundo a decir verdad casi no había ningún adorno navideño pero la chica decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y después de unos minutos ella le comenzó a hablar a el.

Fuyuka le conto muchas de las cosas que le pasaron cuando era niña, lo que vivió con su padre adoptivo, también lo que recordaba de sus verdaderos padres aunque al chico castaño le fastidiara un poco el hecho de conversar con ella por alguna razón le estaba agradando el tenerla allí con el, pasaron las horas hasta llegar al anochecer y todo iba bien hasta que Fuyuka comenzó con sus preguntas.

¿Dónde están tus padres? –Pregunto la chica de una forma tan inocente lastimosamente eso había fastidiado a Fudou ya que a el no le gustaba hablar de eso.

¡No creo que te interese, además no tienes porque hacer esas preguntas tan estúpidas! –Exclamo el chico.

Eso que había dicho Fudou había herido lo sentimientos de Fuyuka provocando que ella saliera de la casa sin nada que decirle, en ese momento el chico quería golpearse con un martillo en la cabeza, en lo que pensaba era "¿Cómo diablos le había dicho algo tan ofensivo?" Pero algo en su cabeza le decía que la fuera a buscar o si no algo iba a pasar.

Mientras el chico trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos la chica estaba caminando llorando por lo que le había gritado Fudou, ella pensaba que había logrado agradarle al chico pero lo que paso Fuyuka tan solo pensaba en "como pude pensar que el podía tener una pizca de amabilidad o amistada hacia mi" como la chica estaba metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que comenzó a llover y que se había metido en un callejón sin salido, de repente salieron de la nada unos tipos vestidos de negro que se acercaban a ella, cuando la chica se dio cuenta se asusto y trato de correr pero la habían rodeado, intento gritar pero le taparon la boca, ella tan solo comenzó a llorar.

Aunque parecía que todo iba de mal en peor, Fudou sale de la oscuridad y empieza a pelear con los tipos que le estaban haciendo daño a Fuyuka, ya después de un rato el chico logro noquear a todos, la chica seguía llorando, el se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos para tranquilizarla, el la llevo a la entrada de su casa pero la chica seguía llorando, y sin pensarlo el la abrazo para calmarla.

Ya todo esta bien, nada te va a pasar nada porque yo estoy aquí ahora contigo. –Dijo el chico con una voz suave mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Gracias por salvarme, tenia tanto miedo pero tú llegaste y mi salvaste.

Lamento haberte gritado algo tan ofensivo. –Dijo Fudou.

Ya no importa de todas formas hoy es un día para perdonar… feliz navidad Fudou.

Feliz navidad Fuyuka.

Los dos vieron hacia arriba y observaron que en la entrada de la puerta había un muérdago, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos pues ya sabían que significaba.

No tienes que hacerlo además yo…. –Fuyuka no pudo terminar de hablar pues Fudou le había dado un beso en los labios, era algo tan sorprendente para ella pero lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle de la misma manera…. Después de un rato de separaron y la chica solo lo abrazo.

No eres tan malo después de todo. –Dijo Fuyuka.

Deberías regresar con tú papa.

Esta bien pero me acompañas por cierto quería preguntarte que si… -La chica fue interrumpida por el chico.

¿Que si podríamos salir alguna vez? –Pregunto el chico.

Si, pero primero ¿Me acompañas a buscar a mi papá?

Fudou no le contesto simplemente la tomo de la mano y los dos comenzaron a caminar, al pasar los minutos la chica logro ver a su padre preguntándole a varias personas por ella, rápidamente ella corrió a donde el estaba y lo abrazo, Fuyuka le tuvo que explicar a su padre donde había estado todo el día, su papá le dijo que se tenían que ir para la casa pero antes de que se fueran la chica se acerco al chico castaño quien estaba observando todo de lejos y le dijo que "se verían en otra ocasión" cuando termino de decirle eso le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que se sonrojara, el se despidió de ella, al rato el regreso a su casa con su familia.

**Fin.**

Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Les agradezco que lean esta historia y también los reviews!

Dejen reviews por favor.


	4. Chapter 4: Lo prometo

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Pareja: Tachimukai y Haruna.

"**Lo prometo"**

Era el veintidós de diciembre y un chico con el cabello castaño dorado de nombre Yuuki Tachimukai corría por las calles de la cuidad de Inazuma buscando a un chica llamada Haruna Otonashi, la razón era porque tenia una cita con ella a pesar de que su hermano Yuuto Kido estuviera algo molesto por eso pero como personas civilizadas conversaron y el chico termino por obtener una cita con la chica que le gustaba, siguió corriendo con gran emoción hasta que llego al lugar acordado por los dos, en el instante cuando lo vio suspiro de ver a esa chica que tanto le llamaba la atención, camino y se acerco a ella.

—Hola Haruna ¿Cómo estas?

—Hola Tachimukai, estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú?

—También. —El chico estaba algo nervioso por al fin estar junto a ella—. T-Te ve-ves mu-muy lin-linda.

—Gracias, tú también te vez lindo. —La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que se sonrojara.

Después de eso la chica tomo de la mano al chico y los dos salieron corriendo hasta llegar en frente de una pista de patinajes, en ese momento Tachimukai invito a Haruna a patinar, ella acepto encantada, cuando los dos ya estaba patinando la chica no podía mantener el equilibrio pero el chico la ayudo, la tomo de las manos y los dos patinaron juntos, ese momento era tan especial para los dos, era algo tan increíble el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, por un instantes Tachimukai paro de repente y abrazo a Haruna poniéndola muy nerviosa.

— ¿Po-Por q-qué me abra-abrazas? —preguntó la chica.

—Porque tú eres la chica más fabulosa que he conocido.

—Tú también eres fantástico.

Más tarde los dos dejaron de patinar y decidieron ir al centro comercial mientras caminaban observaban las tiendas, la ropa, los adornos navideños y pasaron por una cabina fotográfica y decidieron entrar, en las fotos, los dos sentados juntos, Tachimukai abrazaba a Haruna, ella le daba un beso en la mejilla a el, el de daba un beso en la mejilla a ella, los dos junto guiñando un ojo, siguieron así hasta que terminaron de tomarse las fotos, al salir de la cabina fotográfica el chico vio una tienda de peluches en ese instante se le ocurrió la idea, camino junto a Haruna hasta la tienda de peluches, y le compro a Haruna un peluche de un panda, la chica estaba algo confundida por lo que había hecho el.

—Tachimukai ¿Por qué me compraste un peluche?

—Haruna hay algo que no te he dicho todavía.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Mira no te lo quería decir pero es que yo no podre venir para navidad, se que te lo prometí pero surgió un problema.

— ¡Tachimukai debiste habérmelo dicho antes! —Haruna estaba molesta no le agrado el hecho de que no le dijera la verdad.

—Lo se pero no temía que te molestaras o te pusieras triste.

—Pero tú me habías dicho hace unas semanas que me dijiste que estarías aquí en estas fechas, lo prometiste.

—Lo siento tuve un problema y dudo mucho estar aquí más tiempo, hoy en la noche me tengo que ir.

—No se ni que pensar, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. —dijo la chica mientras se iba corriendo, trataba de no pensar en la promesa que le había hecho el chico ese día hace unas semanas…

_Flashback…_

Yuuto Kido estaba en su casa discutiendo con Haruna por el simple hecho de que Yuuki Tachimukai quería una cita con ella por supuesto el también estaba allí, pero Kido no quería que su hermana saliera con nadie pero era algo que el tenia que aceptar algún día.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, no voy aceptar. —dijo Kido cruzando los brazos.

—Hermano por favor, solo es una cita, por favor. —rogó su hermana intentando lograr algo pero no funcionaba.

—Kido se que cuidas a tú hermana pero yo no le pienso hacer ningún daño, te juro que si le llega a pasar algo yo me alejare de ella para siempre. —propuso Tachimukai.

—Como quieran, pero espero que no le hagas daño a mi hermana o si no te ira muy mal. —dijo Kido dándose por vencido.

Ya estando la pareja afuera se abrazaron de la alegría de poder salir juntos sin ocultarse, sin mentirle a nadie, al fin su amor seria honesto y sincero hacia los demás.

—Haruna, ahora que tú hermano me dio permiso de salir contigo quiero decirte que te amo. —dijo Tachimukai mientras se aferraba más a la chica.

—Tachimukai yo también te amo, pero ¿Pasaras la navidad conmigo y mi hermano? —preguntó la chica pero eso solo había puesto nervioso a Tachimukai pues ella había mencionado a su hermano.

— ¿T-Tú he-hermano? —preguntó mientras tartamudeaba el chico.

—Si el me dijo que pasaríamos navidad juntos como hermanos, pero ¿Tú pasaras navidad con nosotros? –la chica volvió a preguntar dejando al chico algo preocupado pero por Haruna haría lo que sea y acepto el hecho de pasar navidad con ella y su cuñado.

—Por supuesto te lo prometo mediante a el no le moleste.

—Claro que no le molestara. —dijo Haruna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Fin del Flashback._

La chica corría lo más rápido posible a su casa tratando de evitar seguir escuchando a Tachimukai, el chico simplemente la seguía, siguieron así hasta que Haruna entro en su casa y le cerró la puerta al chico.

— ¡Haruna por favor déjame hablar contigo! —exclamó el chico mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— ¡Vete no quiero hablar con nadie!

— ¡Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes pero es que no quería verte llorar, por favor te ruego que salgas, me siento mal quisiera no haberte hecho llorar! —la chica ya no respondió simplemente abrió la puerta—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Tachimukai… —susurró la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico—. No debí haberme molestado pero es que me sentí mal porque ya no te voy a poder ver.

—Se que es casi imposible que regrese para la víspera de navidad pero te prometo que yo hare hasta lo imposible por pasar la navidad contigo y con tu hermano.

—Esta bien pero antes de que te vayas quiero que no te olvides que te quiero—. A la chica le salieron unas lágrimas pero el chico se las seco.

—Haruna si amarte fuera la muerte y el no verte fuera la vida, prefiero mil veces la muerte, y no la vida sin verte.

El chico al terminar de decir eso, los dos se acercaron acortando su distancia en un beso, en el que unían sus sentimientos, era el primer beso de ambos y sentían como el corazón les latía fuertemente a los dos… después se separaron sonrojados, nerviosos pero con una gran sonrisa, Tachimukai paso el resto de la tarde con ella hasta que llego de irse, la chica tenia una mirada triste pero el chico la abrazo, ella le pregunto "¿Lo prometes?" a lo que el chico contesto "Lo prometo".

**Continuara….**

Y se preguntaran por que continuara bueno es que la verdad, esta historia esta conectada con la historia familiar de "Haruna y Kido" es una historia de hermanos sobre la familia, los hermanos, bueno ya que se me ocurrió que se conectaran para que fuera un poco más especial, pero el próximo capitulo va a ser de "Kido y Touko" y después de ese vendrá el de "Haruna y Kido".

Espero que les allá gustado, les agradezco los reviews y el que lean este fic.

Por cierto este fic va especialmente para ferdita99 y para todos los fans de esta pareja.

Dejen reviews por favor…


	5. Chapter 5: Mis sentimientos hacia ti

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Pareja: Kido y Touko.

**Mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

En la mañana del veintitrés de diciembre, un chico llamado Yuuto Kido, estaba en su habitación pensando que tenía muchas ganas de llamar a una chica llamada Touko Zaizen pero él no sabia si llamarla para invitarla a salir o no, estaba inseguro sobre la decisión de llamarla, cuando la llamaba no hablaba nada y terminaba la llamada ya que se ponía muy nervioso, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos como "odio no tener el valor de hablar", "¿Cómo le hablo?", "tal vez no debería invitarla" muchas más cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza, ¿Acaso Kido no tenia el valor de hablarle? Claro que lo tenia pero al pensar en el "quizá no quiere salir conmigo" lo ponía nervioso y deprimido pero como no tenia de otra tomo el teléfono con valor, cuando estaba a punto de llamarla se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, el chico simplemente abrió la puerta algo molesto por la interrupción, y ahí esta la chica que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos parada en la entrada de su casa, el simplemente se puso nervioso pero se preguntaba "¿Qué hacia ella aquí?" pero pronto ignoro esa pregunta ya que ella estaba allí y le facilitaba más las cosas o tal vez no.

—Hola, Kido ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Touko, he estado bien. —dijo el chico mientras aun pensaba en el porque de la presencia de la chica y cansado de pensar decidió preguntarle—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Si quieres me voy? —preguntó molesta la chica.

—No quise ofenderte Touko, es que me sorprende verte por aquí, lo siento.

—Bueno, es que Haruna me llamo hoy en la mañana y me dijo que tú me querías ver. —explicó Touko.

—"_Esto es lo que pasa cuando le cuento mis secretos a mi hermana". —_Pensó el chico—. Si, es que quería preguntarte ¿Si saldrías conmigo?

—Ah en ese caso yo… acepto. —contestó la chica dejando a Kido sorprendo y feliz al mismo tiempo—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Pues… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó Kido ya que estaba un poco nervioso por la chica lo cual provocaba que su mente se nublara.

—Quisiera ir al parque a caminar un poco. —contestó la chica—. Además tal vez jugamos un poco en la nieve.

Touko tomo la mano a Kido y los dos se fueron corriendo hacia el parque, cuando llegaron los dos se sentaron en la nieve, de la nada Touko le tiro una bola de nieve en el rostro, el chico solo se le quedo viendo y aunque parecía infantil él hizo mismo, siguieron lanzándose bolas de nieve hasta que el chico cayó encima de la chica quedando frente a frente tirados en el suelo, los dos estaban viendo fijamente sonrojados.

Kido de un impulso la beso, la chica se quedo en shock por eso y cuando los dos se levantaron no dijeron nada, y ella simplemente salió corriendo de ahí dejando al chico solo, él se sintió mal ya que Touko no le correspondió, se sintió como el peor de los idiotas por haberla besado, prefirió no seguirla y quedarse sentado en el suelo lleno de nieve, se quedo pensando en el "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?" sin respuesta se levanto del suelo, se sacudió la ropa, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, inconscientemente llego hasta la casa de su hermana, tal vez el sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la casa de su hermana, camino hacia la entrada y toco la puerta, como era de esperarse su hermana abrió la puerta pero cuando lo vio, Haruna supo rápidamente que su hermano necesitaba conversar sobre algo, ella lo invito a pasar, después de que Kido entro comenzaron a hablar sobre Touko, él le explico lo que paso y su hermana logro deducir que "Ella estaba confundida" el chico no lo entendió muy bien pero su hermana le aconsejo hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía.

—Hermano tienes que hablar con ella, puede que pierdas alguna oportunidad con ella. —aconsejó su hermana.

—Tienes razón pero me siento algo mal. —dijo tristemente Kido.

— ¡Vamos hermano anímate y ten valor! —exclamo Haruna para tratar de subirle los ánimos a su hermano lo cual funciono.

—Claro eso es lo que hare. —el chico se levanto de su lugar y miro a su hermana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Gracias por ayudarme, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Tachimukai? —preguntó su hermano provocando que su hermana solo mirada disimuladamente para el techo y luego solo le sonriera.

—Eh me fue muy bien, todo normal. —dijo la chica con una tranquilidad disimulada ya que temía la reacción de su hermano.

— ¿No te hizo algo malo? —preguntó de nuevo el chico al parecer Yuuto Kido estaba demasiado curioso—. Por que si lo hizo creo que tendré que hablar con el de algo muy serio.

—Po-Por su-supuesto q-que no. —tartamudeó Haruna, la chica necesitaba evadir las preguntas de su hermano y decidió recordarle lo de Touko—. Hermano tienes que hablar con Touko.

—Si, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana recuerda que tú y yo pasaremos el día de mañana y navidad como una familia.

Eso que había dicho Kido tranquilizo a Haruna ya que si era verdad ellos dos habían prometido pasar el día como una familia por supuesto que como hermanos eso era algo muy especial para los dos aunque los dos extrañaban a sus padres sabían que estar juntos como hermanos era lo que sus padres habrían querido.

—Nunca lo olvidaría hermano. —dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo.

Después del abrazo el chico salió de la casa de su hermana y empezó a buscar a la chica en la que no dejaba de pensar, tras buscar por horas la encontró en la torre de metal viendo el atardecer, el se quedo paralizado, se quedo viéndola hasta que ella lo volteo a ver, Kido se puso nervioso pero estaba decidió tenia que hablar con ella.

—Touko necesito hablar contigo. —dijo el chico.

El no logro obtener respuesta de parte de Touko simplemente volteo a ver el atardecer, Kido al no soportar eso se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, la chica seguía aun sin hablar lo cual provocaba una gran desesperación de parte de él.

—Dime algo aunque sea un sonido o no se. —la angustia de el chico crecía hasta que la chica dijo algo al fin.

—Kido no se como decirte esto pero yo es que…. —dijo la chica pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico la interrumpió.

—Te sientes confundida. —expresó depresivamente Kido.

—Si, aunque lo estuve pensando y… —la chica estaba sonrojada y nerviosa—. Me gustas.

En ese instante hubo un gran silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos hacia algo hasta que Yuuto Kido la volvió a besar expresándole así su gran felicidad, un beso lleno de cariño y amor de parte de ambos ya que esta vez ella si le correspondió y siguieron besándose luego de un rato los dos estaban algo nerviosos pero él sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

—Touko eres una gran chica, tienes una mirada tan lida que me encanta, el día se ilumina con tú sonrisa, quisiera preguntarte si ¿Quieres salir conmigo y ser mi novia? —preguntó el chico a lo que la chico simplemente contesto con un abrazo y un beso.

—Si, es lo que más quiero.

Y así ellos dos se quedaron ahí observando las estrellas y la noche, al cabo de unas horas se tuvieron que despedir pero Touko le dijo a Kido que posiblemente ella podría llegar el día de mañana para poder estar junto a él, eso le había sacado una gran sonrisa al chico emocionada la abrazo y le dijo "Te Amo" a lo que ella respondió "Yo también".

_**Continuara….**_

Espero que les allá gustado, me disculpo por la tardanza se que tenia que subirlo antes pero paso algo que no pensé que pasaría "Mi imaginación murió" bueno no tanto así pero creo que se perdió hace unos días pero regreso y me salía esto, bueno ahora solo falta el capitulo familiar de Kido y Haruna por cierto mi ultimo capitulo es una historia familiar sobre Goenji y Yuca algo sobre hermanos, algo más ¡Felices fiestas! (Mejor tarde que nunca).

¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic me alegran con sus comentarios y me animan a que mi imaginación se active!

Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
